


Primal Emanations

by nomdefauxplume



Series: The Multiverse is Amaat [1]
Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomdefauxplume/pseuds/nomdefauxplume
Summary: Xadia faces a new threat - or, a new hope. Immediately after the events of TTM, a great metallic dragon falls from the stars. Just what have the Presger done now?
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Justice of Toren One Esk Nineteen | Breq & Mercy of Kalr
Series: The Multiverse is Amaat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155743
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Primal Emanations

**Author's Note:**

> This work is the first installment of a planned series of crossover fics starring Mercy of Kalr and company as they emerge from gatespace into various, fantastical universes. Nobody is really sure why, though it’s just the sort of thing Dlique might do. Spoilers through Ancillary Mercy and Provenance; as well as up to Through the Moon and S3.

Breath was the core of Sky magic. The Sky was everywhere, touched every place, was a part of every person. Wind rolled up against the slopes of the Cursed Caldera, wind that contained within itself life and hope and strength. That gust surged against the slope, and dissipated, the singular great motion breaking into many. I need to breathe, thought Callum, as he wearily led his horse down the path. Breathing felt impossible. Rayla was gone, and on a night of a Full Moon her magic would give her an enormous head start. His birthday had come and left, and she would be further from him with each passing breath.

After a day of frantic searching, of calling and pleading and flying and crying, Callum felt like he had no breath left in his body. Sky was supposed to be free, but he barely felt the magic of it today. After a day and a night of this, Lujanne had quietly but firmly suggested the best course now was for their party to return to the capital. As he and his companions - Soren, a knight of the Crownguard of Katolis, and Ezran, his brother and King - wound their way down the steep path away from the mountain, Callum held on to that single mantra, struggling just to breathe.

The Sky did not end at any easily definable point. Instead, far above the Cursed Caldera, the Sky became so thin that it simply attenuated, and contained only the occasional particle, kissed by the Sun or the Stars, doomed to never again brush Earth or Ocean. There were definitely much worse places for a massive warship of interstellar conquest to quite suddenly pop into existence. Then again, there were definitely much better places, too, as _Mercy of Kalr_ quickly related to her captain and crew. This low in the planet’s gravity well, it was not at all clear the ship could avoid crashing without using its powerful, massive engines and likely scouring the landmass below. Calculations on a return to gatespace this close to a planetary mass were fraught, and safe windows to do so were closing almost as soon as Mercy of Kalr’s incredible intellect could come up with them.

In seconds, Captain Breq was shouting orders, and shocked soldiers were struggling to make sense of the situation. The Sky thickened around the ship’s hull, a caress that would soon become fire. Crewmates were fastening loose objects and strapping into crash couches, while Captain Breq requested options - options that had already been foreclosed by that point. Ship knew that Breq was not religious, and certainly it had lived long enough to develop a healthy skepticism itself, but as it calculated descent rates and inertial dampener levels, it found itself praying. Sky enfolded the ship, the first touch of _Mercy of Kalr_ upon Xadia.

In the Storm Spire, Zubeia stirred. She had sensed, if not seen, an incredible burst of magic. Her hatchling bounced around his nest, a mixture of youthful energy and anxiety. Deep inside, she shared his fear that this powerful force was yet another threat to his just-begun life. She ambled cautiously towards the massive, dragon-sized exit of her palace. As she looked out from her lair, a bright star shot across the sky, much too low and far too bright. The star moved westward, faster than anything she had seen before, and she felt the excitement and energy of the Sky as it was shoved out of the way. The burning, falling star crossed the horizon with a tremendous boom that woke those of her new Dragonguard not already on watch.

In her long life, Zubeia had seen a number of falling stars, enough that she was surprised at the lack of an explosion - this object must be very heavy and very strong. It might make for some useful material for the craftselves of Lux Aurea. It was convenient that the star seemed likely to fall near the Breach. _Though that might come with it’s own dangers, even now_ , she thought. _Perhaps especially now._

Moments after the falling star crossed the sky, a silvery arrow which morphed into a bird flew from the Spire towards Lux Aurea, and a second flew even further west and south. That arrow would not stop as it flew past the rivers of lava that divided Xadia proper from the Pentarchy of human kingdoms. Zubeia turned to leave, but her son stayed to watch the arrow until it, too, faded from view.


End file.
